


牛排

by levria



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:13:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27260278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levria/pseuds/levria
Summary: 一块肉排的烹饪当然需要调料。哪怕是半魔人的肉。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), VD - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	牛排

烧热平底锅其实花不了多少时间，但丁盯着锅里面冒了小小气泡的橄榄油，那是超市里面做超低价格处理临近过期的特卖品，戴鸭舌帽手臂上纹着意大利语的我爱你的女店员有些可惜地对自己的同事眨眨眼，示意这个穿红衣的英俊帅哥没什么钱。  
说不定顶着那种脸反倒是让人花钱的主，所谓的上流那些名媛喜欢的，有健康肤色和迷人蓝眼睛的特殊工作者，爱上这种人多数要吃点苦头。  
实际上并非但丁不想挑选，只是他没想过增加一张嘴吃饭会让开销增加这么多，清算完水电费账单，生活必需品，吃掉让人心满意足的披萨和圣代，委托的钱就只看得见几个硬币和两张纸钞，距离下一次感兴趣的委托不知道要多久，他倒是可以忍耐，不过事务所的另一人显然无法接受。  
维吉尔有固定的作息时间，一日三餐必不可少，明明跑去魔界待了这么长一段时间，却还意外保持着某种人类的特性，但丁还以为他哥哥的脑子里除了力量之外塞不下其他东西呢。  
新鲜的肉排冲洗切片之后用厨房专用纸裹上，洁白的纸张逐渐沁透粉红色，腌制用的酱汁是随手调的，他问维吉尔要加胡椒粉还是柠檬醋，对方似乎对他不了解如何烹制却还要强行动手的举动绝望，故意闭嘴不回答。  
这可难不倒恶魔猎人。  
既然不回答那就全加，再放上一些绝对不会出错的东西，混合之后把肉扔进去，深色的酱汁在肌肉纹理间渗透，按照菜谱上说的静置两小时后拿出来，就到了可以加热烹饪的时候。  
事实上在这一步但丁应该用锡纸包裹牛排放入烤箱，在高温下炙烤两分钟，然而他的购物清单上忘了写这个，维吉尔也没有想出去跑一趟的意思，除此之外还有问题就是事务所里没有烤箱。  
毕竟喜欢吃草莓圣代和速食披萨的人不太有机会用到这个。  
他想维吉尔应该不会介意，或者自己可以试试用平底锅煎出肉排焦脆的同时锁住里面的肉汁，听起来对新手是有点难，不过没试过之前也不能预料结果。  
将肉排放进锅里，手指黏上那些汁水，厨房用纸离得太远所以但丁想抹到灶台上，谁能料到维吉尔在这个时候凑过来。  
一定是没有抽油烟机的关系，肉块接触到平底锅发出滋滋声响，香辛料挥发出来带了过于吸引人的异香，维吉尔抓住他握着铲子的手，但丁一个没站稳，把那些汁水涂在维吉尔身上。  
他以为以维吉尔的性格肯定要说些怎么连这种事都做不好之类的话，结果没有。  
定睛一看才发现对方身上裹的是自己的衬衫，布料紧紧绷着，明显不堪重负往上缩了大截，总体上有点滑稽，但无论如何但丁也不希望维吉尔穿之前那件衣服。  
那件不知道被维吉尔收到哪里去的不详盔甲，扭曲着极深而可怕的纹路，甚至还有不少开裂的缝隙，直接贴上去的感觉并不好受，当时的他只好屈膝去踢自己哥哥的屁股，问这个没办法脱掉吗？  
对方淤积血色的眸中映出他的银发，残破盔甲发出咔咔咔的移动声，其中夹杂了令人牙酸的血肉摩擦，就像那已经成为了维吉尔的一层皮肤。  
最终还是消失了，但丁想维吉尔本来就肤色偏白，现在直接失去血色变成童话故事里最可怕的恶魔，如果是万圣节大概不需要任何打扮就能勇夺街区第一。  
如果只待在事务所里，那维吉尔实际上只需要一条内裤，但丁用锅铲压了压肉的表面，结束对之前的回忆，转而专心对付起逐渐开始转成深色的东西来。  
比以前高大得多的哥哥几乎挡住了所有日光，让还没来得及靠待在事务所来把皮肤给养白的但丁肤色似乎又加深一层，他本来不介意看起来再健康一些，直到有人把手放到了坐在吧台吃草莓圣代的他的屁股上问价格，次数不少，被拒绝之后也不死心地跟在屁股后面。  
多一些观众也没问题，但如果是只会盯着红色裤子下的翘屁股淌口水的还是算了。  
顺带一提翘屁股也是从那些人嘴里说出来的词，不代表但丁对自己的任何看法。  
他完全没有那方面的爱好，除了和维吉尔，城堡里的那回糟糕程度直逼之前雨夜塔顶的疯狂媾合，疼痛甚至加倍了。但丁试图给自己找点事情好转移对巨大的顶进身体内部几乎要刺穿的楔子的注意，恍恍惚惚间只能想到蒙杜斯有什么独特爱好，比如说在魔界当什么生殖科整形医生。还是说所有被称为“Angelo”这类的改造恶魔都会拥有过于尺寸超标的东西？  
自己当时好像被这个想法逗笑，以至于被维吉尔咬穿脖子，锋利的牙齿嵌进皮肉之中，喉管抽搐着只能发出嗬嗬的气声，不断往外涌出的血打湿发丝落在肮脏地板上，胯骨几乎要被整个劈开抓裂，他必须要用自己的体温捂热深插体内的阴茎，就像现在一样。  
是的，是的，他就是故意的，脱了裤子套着情趣绑带的丁字裤露出饱满臀瓣，塌腰撅起屁股去烧锅里的东西，连肉排翻面都保持这个动作，近乎于裸体围裙的去表演给坐在沙发上仿佛雕塑的维吉尔看。  
其实不应该在这里做爱，划出来做厨房的地区实在太窄，转身就会撞上新购买的盘子，但维吉尔太安静了，有时候安静到但丁必须重复用眼睛去确认对方是否还待在事务所里。  
不会对自己睡的那张破床单的发表看法，不会对自己被放置而感到不满，不会对冲着但丁说什么力量之类的话，沉默得宛如空气，甚至连过多的眼神都没有，好像什么都懂，又好像都不懂。  
维吉尔就像变魔术一样突然出现被他捡到，看样子实在不算好，但丁耐心等睡美人醒过来，没想到对方睁眼成了酒吧电视台女招待员抹眼泪苦情剧的失忆主角。  
当然，但丁也没办法确定维吉尔这算是失忆，还是记忆模糊，他试图问维吉尔一些问题，对方却没有回应，仿佛在这里的仅仅留下了空壳，不适应人类的生活，也不可能把维吉尔丢掉，但丁只能一件一件教。  
这是热水开关，这是吧台，那瓶酒不要碰，你的床在这里。  
他想维吉尔应该听进去了。  
至少在这具躯壳深处的维吉尔听见了，只需要说一次就会记住，甚至有那么几回但丁以为自己看到了维吉尔不赞同的眼神，说这种东西没必要教。  
这有什么办法呢，他总要找点话和维吉尔说，相对无言并不能帮助他留下本该已经死去的兄长，他老是失去这个失去那个，丢得东西够多了，至少要给点安慰和过渡期。  
那么选择和尼洛·安杰罗式的维吉尔做爱到底是不是一个好主意，但丁倒是不相信什么用爱可以让猛兽褪去皮毛成为人类的话，他和维吉尔都不是人类，这么算起来现在的维吉尔是返璞归真过头？  
他的哥哥老早就教导他不要三心二意，但丁总是不听，这个也拒绝那个也拒绝，一边说维吉尔固执一边自己也是如此，只有现在才愿意多露出点快哭鼻子的柔软表情。  
肉排里不需要再加上血液作为调味剂，实际上但丁自己忘记提前静置，等会直接装盘必定遭殃，精心制作的熟食到维吉尔嘴里只会咬出鲜红浆液，最终还是演变成凶杀现场。  
维吉尔的手捏到他抽痛的地方，那块肉从腰侧取出来，长年保持运动所以肥瘦得当，他对挑肉已经颇有心得，但做肉还需要多加练习，不然尼洛·安杰罗永远学不会吃熟食，生肉虽然并不麻烦，但还是会让人看到那片狼藉时眼角抽动。  
至少吃饭这一点得像个人类吧？他可记得小时候的维吉尔吃饭的模样，从未料到自己的兄长会如此粗鲁地食用，被分离的灵魂经历来自内外部的痛苦，坠落到魔界之后维吉尔到底发生了什么，但丁从这些缝隙中看到了流淌的黑泥，他试图去抓点什么好让自己能稳住，牛排的另一面在锅上太久，有点焦糊味。  
他的脸被维吉尔摁到炉台上，差一点就和滚烫的地方做了亲密接触，饥饿状态下的恶魔实在不讲道理，摸索着去关火，被扭了手背在身后，唯一支撑点在维吉尔突然插入的那根性器上，发梢脊背屁股都在发抖，口水从嘴角跑出黏在炉台面上，喉咙里发出被扼住的半痛呻吟。  
做了这么多回维吉尔也学不会给他弄点润滑，甩在沙发底下的最大号避孕套自带会发热的润滑剂，然而尺码太小，他想尽办法也没套到尼洛·安杰罗的性器上，反倒弄破好几个。  
双胞胎不应该什么都一模一样吗？  
还是说真有魔界男科整形？  
恶魔掠夺一切，恶魔也耽于享受，维吉尔终于松开他的脖子，趁这个机会握紧拳，用手肘支起上半身，果然空气里已经全是焦糊的味道，再不关火那个警报器估计要大声乱叫，那些人冲进来就会看到光屁股的年轻人被干得乱叫，屁股颠在维吉尔的大腿上，红肿的穴口被撑得过满，腹部像是要被直接捅破鼓出一大块，成了维吉尔阎魔刀的完美刀鞘似的。  
疼痛给予快感，他像自己剔下的那块肉排一样汁水四溅，泛上红的皮肤是煎得恰到好处的颜色，保持着一点极为勾人的焦和浓烈荷尔蒙香气，书上让但丁做牛排的时候要用心，最好把牛排当做自己的爱人，和它做爱。  
他现在就是维吉尔的鲜美小牛扒，随时随地准备增加铁锈味红葡萄酒作为佐餐，只要维吉尔愿意自己动手来拿，沉溺于肉欲中的但丁什么都会交出去。  
性爱让他整个人燃烧，明明接触的地方是如此冰冷，只有胸腔中持续的跳动告诉但丁维吉尔的生命仍在此处，过去的错误能够被弥补，鼻根深处发酸，但丁的呻吟带了哭腔。  
他想更多地接触维吉尔，实际上很久以前就是如此，爬上哥哥的床，挤在哥哥的身边，同龄孩子没有一个是他们的同类，他们只有彼此，年幼的但丁甚至以为到未来也会这样。  
躲在衣柜中被黑色的烟雾吞没，他拼命从那些缝隙中看出去，眼睛被熏得发痛，他想见到维吉尔，想见他，非常想见他，想告诉他自己不会再像过去一样，关于那次争吵……  
他试图转过身去说话，冰凉的舌头堵住所有可能溢出来的语言，食欲催促恶魔去寻找更具有魔力的东西，整个人被卷入狂暴的掠夺中脱不开身，腰脱离了台面，胯骨不住抗议这种被入侵的行为，他的头直接撞上平底锅，嗡嗡嗡的声音在脑海里响个不停。  
但丁最终没能完成这份牛排，焦糊褐色的肉被扔进垃圾桶，揉皱的围裙上全是他自己弄上去的液体，找了半天丁字裤的残骸也不见，大概是被甩到柜子底下。  
自愈力没那么快治愈一切。  
他得忍耐着屁股处的疼痛带维吉尔去清理那些交合处的狼藉。  
热水咕噜两声就不再出来，冷水倒是还没停。  
也许在自己心里还是有那么一点儿近乎童话般的想法，以为靠爱真的能够让野兽变回人类，让恶魔重拾自我。  
会有那么一天吧，维吉尔会同过去一样在太阳才冒头的时候就催促自己快把屁股挪出被窝做点正事。  
就像这次的肉排做不好但有下次机会，人总要心怀希望。  
不论希望是远是近，他会等待结局。  



End file.
